


Day Twenty-Three: Change

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, It's Ineffable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: On it was a figure robed in red, bearing a flag with a white rose on a black field, the bottom read simply: Death.





	Day Twenty-Three: Change

Aziraphale pulled a book from its shelf and a card fluttered to the floor. Picking it up he recognized it as a card humans used to tell fortunes. On it was a figure robed in red, bearing a flag with a white rose on a black field, the bottom read simply: Death. 

The angel smiled softly to himself, tucking the card into a pocket. It was apt really, the card Death rarely meant literal death. It often times represented a great change, which seeing as The-Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t had recently passed there was no doubt that great change was on the way.


End file.
